The Cabin
by dead drifter
Summary: Yaoi. MoriHunny. KyouyaTamaki. Twincest. Ouran Orgy. The Host Club are vacationing in a cabin in the French Alps, but what's going on inside the cabin is much more fun than skiing down the mountains!
1. Sweet as Hunny

**The Cabin **

**Chapter 1: Sweet as Hunny **

**A/N: Ch1: Mori/Hunny. Ch2: Kyouya/Tamaki. Ch3: Twincest. Ch4: Orgy. **

**Don't flame me about Mori/Hunny being incestual or looking too much like shota (as in an older man having sex with a young boy). If you don't like it, don't read it. Here, I'll even add a warning:**

**WARNING: YAOI GRAPHIC SEX. INCEST. SHOTA. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS/ DISGUSTS YOU IN ANY WAY. **

**-morihunnymorihunnymorihunny-**

"I want to go skiing, m'lord!"

"Skiing skiing skiing!"

The twins had been prancing around the room in all their skiing gear for the last half an hour while Tamaki pouted in the corner, shaking his head and crying. Haruhi had flatly refused to go with the rest of the Host Club to the French Alps, saying she had to stay behind with her father, and Tamaki had been in a moody state ever since. He had wanted to cancel the trip, but Kyouya insisted that the tickets were not refundable.

"Hey, m'lord, I want to go skiing now! The Alps are calling to us!"

"For the last time I'm not skiing!"

"You can ride the lift! You can ride it all day!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Kyouya said, looking up from his laptop. Tamaki sighed.

"Without Haruhi, mountains are useless. Skiing has no meaning. Life…is not worth living…"

"Tamaki!" Hunny said happily and shoved a muffin in Tamaki's face. The blond choked on it and pushed Hunny away.

"Be gone wicked stain!"

"I…think he's snapped," Kaoru said. His twin hit Tamaki over the head with one of his ski poles. Tamaki gave a great cry and got into a fetal position.

"I don't think that's helping," Hikaru said and hit Tamaki again. Kaoru poked the leader in the butt and Hikaru grabbed his twin's pole and tossed it. He pulled Kaoru into his arms and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"B-but Hikaru!"

"Sh, let's not torment our lord any more."

The twins started to waltz across the room in their skis.

Hunny quickly got back to his cake and made to shovel an entire wedge into his mouth when Kaoru tripped on the rug and fell right into Hunny. Mori moved in a flash, but it was too late. Hunny was forced headfirst into his plate of delectable sweets. Hikaru managed to pick Kaoru up and swept him up into his arms.

There was an intense silence as everyone stared at Hunny who was sitting up, icing and sprinkles clinging to his face and in his hair. Mori knelt down beside Hunny and wiped at Hunny's cheeks with his shirt.

"Takashi…" Hunny murmured, his eyes shining. Mori said nothing. Two random girls peered into the window of the cabin and squealed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said in French to her friend.

"Takashi, you don't have to do that, I can take a shower!" Hunny said, blushing.

"Hn," Mori uttered and stopped. Hunny hopped to his feet and ran around the room with cake still clinging to his hair, his arms out, making airplane noises as he made a beeline for the closest bathroom. Mori watched the smallest member of the club go with a frown on his face. Kaoru and Hikaru started laughing and pointing while Tamaki sulked in his emo corner. Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose then turned to Mori.

"Ah, if Hunny is using the bathroom on this floor, there aren't any towels in there," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses again. Mori nodded and got up, heading for the linen closet. The dark haired man grabbed a few towels and then approached the bathroom door. He tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Mori entered and glanced around at the gaudy décor before settling his eyes on the shower door. Hunny's small body was distorted by the glass, but Mori could still tell what Hunny was doing with his hands. One was pressed against the wall while the other moved in between his legs, up and down.

Mori dropped the towels when he heard Hunny moan.

"Ta…kashi…" Hunny panted into the tile. Mori's own breathing hitched and he fled the room. Hunny paused and slid the shower door open a little, peeking his head out.

"Is someone there?"

-morihunnymorihunnymorihunny-

The twins finally convinced Tamaki and Kyouya to go skiing with them, but Mori decided to stay behind with Hunny, who was feeling a bit sick from all that cake. Hunny and Mori sat in the living room, staring into the fire blazing merrily in the fireplace, the shorter of the two filling out a crossword puzzle while Mori read his newspaper. Hunny was unusually quiet, and Mori had an idea as to why. Finally, Hunny broke the silence.

"Hey, Takashi," Hunny said timidly, looking up at Mori with big brown eyes and chewing on the end of his pen. Mori put down his newspaper.

"Um, I…in the shower earlier…" Hunny started, blushing scarlet. Mori swallowed hard. This was it.

"You walked in on me, uh, while I was showering…right?"

Mori felt a pang of fear, but he slowly nodded. Hunny squeezed his bunny tightly.

"Takashi, I…"

Mori suddenly captured Hunny's lips in a kiss, tangling one hand in Hunny's golden hair while he pulled the smaller boy closer with the other. Hunny wrapped his arms around Mori's neck and when Mori's tongue licked along his lips, begging entrance, Hunny gasped and let him in. But Mori stopped and pulled away. Hunny stared into Mori's silver eyes.

"Takashi, why'd you stop?"

The dark haired man started to get to his feet and Hunny grabbed his hand and pulled him hard back to the floor. Mori looked questioningly at him.

"I love you Takashi! Please!" Hunny pleaded and crawled into Mori's lap and planted light kisses on Mori's neck, his cheeks, before finding his lips. Hunny wrapped his arms around Mori's neck once more and sighed into Mori's mouth when the taller man slid his large hands down Hunny's back.

"I love you so much, don't think badly of me for what you saw earlier! Please don't!"

Mori smiled softly.

"Mitsukuni," Mori murmured, his lips ticking against Hunny's. The shorter boy stared into Mori's eyes intently.

"Yes?"

"I am yours to lead, and yours to love."

Tears started to form in Hunny's eyes. He bit his lip and pulled away so he could properly look at his cousin.

"But do you love _me_?"

Mori smiled again and leaned down to kiss those trembling lips. His lashes tickled Hunny's tear stained cheeks.

"Of course I love you."

Hunny laughed and wiped at his tears. Mori took Hunny's hand and ran his lips over the skin, flicking his tongue out to gently lap at the wetness from the tears. Hunny gazed in wonder at Mori and then blushed and pulled his hand away. Mori kissed the top of Hunny's head.

"I won't hurt you, Mitsukuni."

"I-I know, I just, I thought…"

"Sh…you don't need to be ashamed."

Mori kissed Hunny again, and this time when he plunged his tongue inside, he didn't stop. He swirled his tongue around Hunny's mouth and tasting the minty flavor of toothpaste. Mori's lips curled upwards in a smile. Hunny had recently brushed his teeth. It didn't quite cover up the distinctive taste of Hunny's mouth. It was sweet, but not like chocolate or buttercream frosting or truffles. It was something different. It was Hunny's taste, and Mori wanted more. His hands slid under Hunny's shirt and caressed the bare skin of his back, making Hunny shiver and exhale softly into Mori's mouth.

The taller boy paused and realized he'd had his eyes closed. He opened them and looked into the large, gleaming eyes of Hunny and pulled away to breathe. Hunny was gasping, his cheeks bright red, his hands on Mori's shoulders.

"I love you, Takashi! I want you to…to…"

"Tell me what you want, Mitsukuni," Mori said softly. Hunny looked away and bit his lip. Mori curled a finger underneath the shorter boy's chin and forced his head up.

"Tell me," Mori insisted. Hunny suddenly burst into tears and hugged Mori tightly.

"I want you to make love to me!" Hunny sobbed. Mori wrapped his arms around Hunny, looking more like a father than a lover, and cradled the boy in his lap, pressing him firmly to his chest.

"Then I will."

Hunny kissed Mori once more on the lips, briefly, and laughed.

"Really?"

Mori nodded.

"Yes. Have you ever made love before?" Mori asked. Hunny blushed and shook his head.

"Ah. I see."

Mori kissed the boy in his lap and tugged at his shirt. Hunny lifted his arms and allowed Mori to pull it off. He set it on the floor beside him carefully, then pushed Hunny onto his back, Mori leaning over him on all fours. Hunny could only lie there, blushing and panting, as Mori caressed his small but tone chest, his fingernails grazing over his nipples. Hunny squirmed when Mori's hot mouth breathed onto one of the small pink nubs. Mori flicked his tongue across it, then took it into his mouth.

"Oh!" Hunny gasped, arching into Mori's touch. The dark haired boy teased the other nipple with his long fingers, gently pinching and pulling at it. Mori tugged at the nipple with his teeth, then gave the other nipple the same treatment. Hunny panted Mori's name, running his small fingers through Mori's dark hair. Mori then trailed his tongue and hands down further. Mori dipped his tongue into Hunny's navel, making him gasp and jerk his narrow hips forward. Mori hooked his fingers into the waistband of Hunny's pants and pulled them slowly down his legs and tossed them aside.

Hunny looked down at Mori with lidded eyes, his mouth parted, his hands now grasping the rug tightly. Mori looked up into Hunny's flushed face and smiled as he began to pull the smaller boy's boxers down. Hunny's face burned as his arousal was freed. Mori removed the last bit of clothing and then feathered his fingers lightly along Hunny's length. Hunny gasped and bucked his hips, unable to stop himself. Mori licked a wet line up to the head and Hunny whimpered. Mori looked up at Hunny as he nuzzled his member.

"Takashi…" Hunny moaned. Mori continued to lick up and down Hunny's small erection while his fingers tickled his inner thighs. When Mori started to kiss wetly at the shaft, Hunny bucked again, his balls contracted and he came, white, milky fluid shooting onto his chest and Mori's face. Hunny started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Takashi!"

Hunny rolled over onto his side and hugged his legs, crying onto his knees. Mori ran his hands up and down Hunny's back and leaned in to kiss his ear.

"You don't have to be ashamed."

"R-really?"

Mori turned Hunny over and lightly traced a trail of tears with a finger.

"Really."

Hunny hiccupped and giggled. Then, he grabbed Mori and pulled him down, frantically kissing his nose, his cheeks, his lips.

"I want you to love me, Takashi! Please!"

Hunny started to tug at Mori's shirt and Mori sat up and pulled it over his head, exposing his lean, tone chest. His muscles tensed and rippled under his tan skin as he moved, and Hunny took it all in with a hungry expression on his face. He pulled Mori down for another kiss and invaded Mori's mouth this time, sucking on Mori's tongue. When Mori came up for air, Hunny unbuckled Mori's belt and unzipped his pants. Mori quickly stripped away the pants, which left him in just his boxers.

Hunny blushed upon seeing the bulge in the front. Mori looked down at himself then crawled back to Hunny. He pried Hunny's legs apart and spread them wide. Hunny's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"Sssh. Mitsukuni, do you trust me?"

"Yes!" Hunny gasped. Mori lay on his belly and kissed along Hunny's inner thigh, going inwards towards his crotch and then moving on to the other thigh. He left wet kisses along the sensitive skin, making Hunny writhe and moan softly. Mori then spread Hunny's cheeks and licked along the middle. The small boy gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

Mori said nothing as he continued to lick and prod his tongue against the boy's opening. Hunny panted erratically, rolling his hips. Mori pushed his tongue inside and Hunny gasped again. Mori dipped his tongue in and out, in and out. Hunny's cock started to harden and Mori reached up to grasp it, stroking in time to his tongue's shallow thrusts. This time when Mori thought Hunny was close to losing it, he stopped.

Hunny looked down at Mori and pouted.

"Why'd you stop?"

Mori answered by slipping a finger inside Hunny's entrance. Hunny squinted his eyes shut.

"Takashi…"

"Relax, don't tense up."

Hunny tried to do so, exhaling slowly and focusing on the hand still wrapped around his erection. Mori began to move his hand again, pumping steadily up and down, his thumb rubbing at the head while his finger curled up inside Hunny's body. When Hunny was used to it, Mori slid in a second finger and made a scissoring motion, stretching out the muscles as best he could. Hunny came close to release again and Mori stopped and slid the fingers out.

"Takashi! More…" Hunny moaned, bucking his hips upwards to stress his point. Mori got to his knees and pulled down his boxers. Hunny watched with wide eyes, his hand unconsciously reaching down to stroke himself. Mori looked around the room and found a bottle of lotion tucked underneath the couch, no doubt left there from a bonding moment the previous night between the twins. He grabbed the lotion and squeezed some into his hand. When he saw Hunny staring at him and his nude body, Mori blushed. Hunny giggled.

"Takashi, I love seeing you blush!"

Mori smiled and coated his erection generously with the lotion, exhaling sharply at the feeling. Hunny squirmed in anticipation. Mori crawled back over to Hunny and rubbed the excess upon Hunny's entrance, making him shudder.

"Remember to relax," Mori whispered and pushed just the head of his cock into Hunny. He gritted his teeth and clutched at the rug.

"Aah…it _hurts_, Takashi!"

Mori used his slick hand to start stroking Hunny's length, hoping it would distract him from the discomfort as he plowed in deeper. Hunny cried out and wrapped his legs around Mori's waist. Mori slid out nearly all the way and then back in, venturing deeper each time. When Hunny began to meet his thrusts, Mori quickened his pace. He brushed up against something inside that made Hunny moan his name loudly and dig his heels into Mori's backside. Mori lost his rhythm when Hunny strained around his cock and he thrust hard into him. Hunny gasped softly with each thrust and Mori grunted, sweat breaking out on his tanned skin.

"Takashi!" Hunny cried as he came into Mori's hand. His muscles tightened around Mori's cock, and he came as well, thrusting deep. He devoured Hunny's mouth and when he was soft, he slid slowly out and rolled onto his side, pulling Hunny to his chest. The smaller boy nuzzled up against Mori and sighed in content.

"I love you, Takashi."

Mori smiled and kissed Hunny's forehead.

"I love you too, Mitsukuni."


	2. Plight of the Prince

**The Cabin **

**Chapter 2: Plight of the Prince **

**A/N: Ch1: Mori/Hunny. Ch2: Kyouya/Tamaki. Ch3: Twincest. Ch4: Orgy**

**So sorry for the late update! **

**-kyoutamakyoutamakyoutama-**

Mori and Hunny lay in bed, Hunny resting his head on Mori's chest. His breath tickled Mori's bare skin and the taller boy shivered. Hunny stirred.

"Takashi?" Hunny mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"Aah."

"What time is it?" Hunny asked, sitting up and looking for his Bun-Bun. He found him turned the other way and pulled the stuffed rabbit into his arms.

Suddenly there was commotion coming from the front of the house.

"Ow ow ow! Kyouya, help me!" Tamaki yelled, wailing in pain. Hunny slid out of bed and yelped, realizing he was still naked. A hand clapped onto his shoulder. Hunny turned to see Mori staring at him intently.

"Takashi…"

"OI! Mori, Hunny, where are you?" one of the twins screamed. The voice was close by, probably in the hallway. Hunny's brown eyes widened. He and Mori fumbled with their clothes, hurriedly getting dressed. The door burst open just as Mori pulled his sweater over his head. Hunny was putting on his socks. Hikaru and Koaru waltzed in, took notice of the cousins dressing, the messed up sheets, as well as other indicators of sex that were detected with the nose instead of the eyes.

"Way to go Mori!" Hikaru said.

Hunny blushed and hid his face behind his bunny. Mori stood up to his full height and walked towards the door where the twins were. They blinked up at him and shuffled sideways out of the way to let Mori pass. Hunny ran up to Mori and grabbed his hand and the cousins left the bedroom and the twins behind.

The twins grinned at each other and followed Mori and Hunny out.

"Ouch! Oh, Kyouya, stop!" came Tamaki's voice again. Hunny turned to the twins.

"What's wrong with Tama-chan?" Hunny asked.

"He says he broke his ankle…" Kaoru began.

"But the doctor said he just twisted it," Hikaru finished.

"Oh. Poor Tama-chan!"

The four of them reached the living room, where Tamaki was splayed across the couch, Kyouya at the end of it, wrapping Tamaki's ankle with gauze. Tamaki was fairly quiet until he saw an audience approach. Then the 'prince' threw his head back, flailed his arms above his head and began to moan.

"Ow, not so tight, Kyouya!"

Kyouya looked annoyed and exasperated, but loosened the gauze a little.

"Better?"

"I think so," Tamaki answered, a pained expression on his face.

"Tama-chan, are you going to be alright?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah…I think I'll manage…can you fetch me Beary?"

"Oh, of course!" Hunny said brightly and skipped away to find Tamaki's beloved bear.

When Beary was safely tucked in Tamaki's arms, Tamaki smiled.

"Now…I really would rather lie down in my own bed. Kyouya, would you help me there?"

"We'll help you, Milord!" the twins said happily. They grabbed Tamaki by the arms and dragged him away, kicking and screaming.

"KYOUYAAAAAAAA!" Tamaki howled.

Kyouya sighed, picked up Beary, who'd fallen out of Tamaki's hands when he was viciously attacked by the Hitachiin brothers, and followed.

**-kyoutamakyoutamakyoutama-**

Kyouya managed to kick the twins out of Tamaki's bedroom. He got Tamaki nice and comfortable in his bed, planted Beary in Tamaki's lap, and raised his ankle on a pillow.

"Anything you need?" Kyouya asked. Tamaki smiled and patted the side of the bed.

"Company."

Kyouya shook his head and smiled. He sat down at the end of the bed instead and placed a hand on Tamaki's injured ankle. Tamaki hissed.

"Kyouya…"

The dark haired boy lightly squeezed Tamaki's ankle, forcing a yelp of pain out of him.

"Kyouya, it hurts!"

Kyouya's glasses flashed dangerously and he squeezed harder, making Tamaki jump and yelp again. Tears formed in Tamaki's violet eyes.

"Ouch! Kyouya, what are you doing?"

Kyouya said nothing as his hand wandered up Tamaki's leg, slipping under Tamaki's pants. The blond shivered. Kyouya's hand traveled up to Tamaki's knee, the fabric of the loose, warm pants bundled up to expose his leg. Kyouya stopped and shifted his position so that he sat between Tamaki's legs. He spread them wider and scooted closer. His hands slid up Tamaki's thighs and paused at his waist. Beary, who was seated in Tamaki's lap, seemed to glare at them.

"Don't look, Beary, you'll go blind," Tamaki said and placed the stuffed bear on the nightstand, turned the other way.

Then, Tamaki looked down at Kyouya and licked his dry lips.

"Kyouya…keep going," Tamaki ordered. Kyouya nodded silently and unbuttoned Tamaki's pants.

The 'dark prince' rubbed Tamaki's groin through his clothes and the blond moaned. Kyouya dipped his hand under the Host Club King's silk boxers and wrapped his fingers around the pulsing length. He squeezed and Tamaki cried out, throwing his head back. Kyouya pulled Tamaki's erection out of his pants and held it firmly in one hand. He blew on the tip. Tamaki shifted his hips and dropped his head back down to watch Kyouya.

The brunet ran his tongue down the underside of Tamaki's cock and then took it into his mouth, sucking hard enough on it to hollow his cheeks. He began to bob his head, taking as much into his mouth as he could. He glanced up at Tamaki and smiled around the erection. Tamaki watched Kyouya pleasure him with his mouth and hands with parted lips, his eyes lidded.

Kyouya kept one hand working Tamaki while he used the other to unbutton his pants and pleasure himself. He quickly pumped his hand up and down his own cock while sucking and licking Tamaki's. When he was fully hard, Kyouya stopped and sat upright. Tamaki pouted.

"Why'd you stop?" he whined.

Kyouya smirked, curled his fingers around the edges of Tamaki's pants and boxers, and forced them down the blond's hips. He got off of the bed and Tamaki closed his legs so Kyouya could pull the pants and boxers completely off. Tamaki stripped off his sweater and shirt underneath and tossed it, then watched, splayed naked on the bed, as Kyouya removed his own clothes.

When the last garment was off, the boys relished a moment of just staring at each other. Kyouya stroked his cock absently as Tamaki watched him with half lidded eyes, spreading his legs wide, inviting Kyouya to come to him.

Kyouya padded naked to the nightstand first, opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lotion. He squirted some of the smooth liquid into his hand and rubbed his cock down with it while Tamaki watched. Well lubricated, Kyouya returned to the bed, crawling between Tamaki's legs. He took his slick fingers and pressed one against Tamaki's entrance. Tamaki stroked his own length and bit his lip when a finger plunged inside him. Kyouya curled the finger and brushed against the bundle of nerves inside Tamaki, making him bite so hard on his lip that it bled. The finger thrust a few times then Kyouya slid it out. He lifted Tamaki's legs and the blond set them on Kyouya's shoulders.

As Kyouya eased inside, Tamaki exhaled, relaxing his muscles. Kyouya paused when he was deep inside and leaned in to lick the blood from Tamaki's lips. The playful tonguing turned into a heated kiss, Kyouya dominating Tamaki's mouth. The blond moaned as Kyouya began to move without breaking contact. He held himself up with his left hand while his right tangled in Tamaki's hair, pulling at the strands painfully.

Tamaki felt chills go down his spine at the jolts of pleasure and pain and moved with Kyouya, the two setting a steady rhythm. Kyouya struck Tamaki's prostate and the blond broke the kiss, moaning loudly. Kyouya clapped his hand over Tamaki's mouth.

"Sssh," Kyouya whispered in Tamaki's ear.

"You're supposed to sound like you're in pain."

"Oh…Kyouya, I…"

Kyouya shifted and grabbed onto Tamaki's legs, forcing them up high in the air. He slid his hands up to Tamaki's ankles and squeezed hard. Tamaki yelped.

"OW!"

"Better."

Kyouya kept a painful hold on Tamaki's injured ankle as he thrust harder, still sure to strike Tamaki's pleasure spot every time. Tamaki frantically pumped his own arousal, and with one last cry, he came all over his stomach. Kyouya thrust deep and hard a few times while he came and left himself inside, relishing in the way Tamaki's muscles contracted around him.

The brunet pulled out and carefully propped Tamaki's ankle back up on the pillow, then slid into bed with him. They could clean up later.

"Kyou…ya…" Tamaki whispered between soft, wet kisses along Kyouya's neck.

"Yes?"

"Hurt me again," Tamaki pleaded with a nip at Kyouya's ear. Kyouya laughed.

"Keep doing that, and I just might."


	3. Double the Pleasure

**The Cabin **

**Chapter 3: Double the Pleasure **

**A/N: Ch1: Mori/Hunny. Ch2: Kyouya/Tamaki. Ch3: Twincest. Ch4: Orgy. **

**Yeah…sorry about not updating in sooo long! **

**The final chapter will be the orgy! A bonus character joins in, I wonder who it will be? :P **

**-twincest-**

The weather forecasters called for a snow storm that evening, so the Host Club (minus Haruhi) settled around the fire in the living room, sipping hot chocolate and watching the news. In French. Tamaki translated for everyone, though the additional sign language was a bit much.

After the news grew boring, Tamaki went back to pining about the lack of Haruhi and whimpering about his sore ankle. Kyouya smirked every time Tamaki threw his head back and moaned in pain. It was partly the bespectacled boy's fault that the Host Club's prince was in so much agony. Even if he hadn't caused the injury, the little fling they had last night hadn't helped matters.

Hunny was sitting in Mori's lap while being fed bite sized squares of cake. When Hunny got frosting on his lips, Mori leaned in and licked it off. The twins noticed the behavior and smirked at each other knowingly. They definitely heard what the light and dark princes got up to last night. It was about time they had their own fun.

The snow began to fall at about eight o'clock that evening, and Hunny sat at the window seat, watching the glittering flakes fall, his breath fogging up the glass. Mori sat beside him, watching Hunny instead of the spectacle outside. Kyouya kept a mug of hot chocolate in his hands at all times. He looked concerned at the snow.

Hikaru planted a chaste kiss on Kaoru's lips.

"Hikaru!"

"Sh…let's go to bed early, hm?" Hikaru murmured, taking Kaoru's hand.

The twins slunk away to their bedroom. No sooner had the door closed than Kaoru found himself slammed against it, His dominant twin's fingers flitting under his sweater while licking and nipping along Kaoru's neck. Kaoru turned his head to the side and clutched tightly at Hikaru's shoulders. Hikaru kissed slowly up to Kaoru's jaw and finally found his lips.

Hikaru slid his leg in between Kaoru's thighs and rubbed his knee against Kaoru's groin. The younger twin gasped and Hikaru slipped his tongue inside. Kaoru sucked on the invading muscle and pulled away to gasp again as Hikaru started to rock into his brother.

"Oh…Hikaru!" Kaoru moaned, lifting one leg and hooking it around Hikaru's ass. Hikaru kneaded Kaoru's thigh, his groping hand moving up to cup a cheek.

The twins slowly made their way to the bed, all kissing mouths and grabbing hands. Hikaru pushed his slightly younger twin roughly onto it. Kaoru giggled and gave Hikaru a sultry look, his cheeks flushed, his bottom lip still a bit wet from their kissing.

Hikaru climbed on top of Kaoru and unzipped his twin's pants. He slid his hand inside them, cupping Kaoru's growing arousal. The younger twin whimpered, arching into Hikaru's touch.

"Please, Hikaru, I need it!" Kaoru moaned.

"Need what, Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered, squeezing and forcing a high keen from his twin.

"I need…hng…" Kaoru failed to answer as Hikaru began to stroke his erection through his boxers.

Hikaru felt his own cock getting hard just watching Kaoru writhe beneath him. And they weren't even naked yet! The older twin decided it was time they changed that. Kaoru yelped as Hikaru tore off his pants and boxers, leaving his lower end completely bare. The sudden vulnerability caused Kaoru to draw his legs up.

"Hikaru!"

"Get rid of that shirt, Kaoru," Hikaru ordered as he got off the bed to quickly dispose of his clothes and finally free his throbbing cock.

Hikaru simply stared at his twin, splayed so deliciously on the bed, his legs closed in a futile attempt to be modest. Though, since he was a man, it didn't do much, as his erection was rigid and resting against his lower belly.

"You're so beautiful," Hikaru whispered and returned to the bed. Kaoru smirked and spread his legs, resting them on either side of Hikaru's body.

"It's like saying 'I'm beautiful' though, isn't it?" Kaoru replied.

"Is that so bad?"

Hikaru leaned down for another kiss. Both of them moaned when their arousals brushed together. Hikaru pulled away first, panting slightly, lips rosy red and wet. He trailed butterfly kisses down Kaoru's throat and down lower to his collar bone. He gently bit down and tugged at the skin, sucking it into his mouth. Kaoru mewled and bucked upwards, desperate for more contact. Kaoru lifted his hands above his head to grip the bars of the headboard, his fingers flexing.

The older twin smiled and placed a hand on Kaoru's hip, steadying him as he continued to explore Kaoru's body with his hungry lips and tongue and teeth. He traced a wet circle around Kaoru's right nipple then took the hardening nub into his mouth. Kaoru rolled his hips, whimpering, craving more as Hikaru toyed with him.

He blew on the nipple, eliciting a shudder from Kaoru, then turned to the other one. His other hand slid down Kaoru's side and slipped under to squeeze a butt cheek.

"Please, I can't stand it any longer!" Kaoru pleaded, spreading his legs wider, aching to be touched.

"Sh…"

Hikaru resumed his exploration of a body so like his own…grazing his teeth down Kaoru's ribs and planting wet kisses down his abs. Frustrated tears began to glisten at the corners of Kaoru's eyes by the time Hikaru tongued his navel.

"Please, _now_! _Now_, Hikaru!"

"And they say you're the calm one," Hikaru chided, chuckling softly before running his tongue down to where Kaoru had wanted him all along. He lifted his legs up to Hikaru's shoulders and Kaoru finally released his firm hold on the head board and spread his ass cheeks.

"I want you in me, Hikaru!"

"You're so impatient in bed," Hikaru whispered. Instead of thrusting into him, like Kaoru asked, Hikaru kissed the smooth skin of his inner thigh.

Hikaru teased Kaoru's entrance with his tongue for a moment but went back up and licked along his shaft. He gripped Kaoru's balls, kneading them.

Please, more, more, oh!" Kaoru jerked his hips as Hikaru finally wrapped his lips around the dark pink head of Kaoru's erection.

Hikaru sucked hard, lapping up the precum as it dribbled out. He began to fist Kaoru's cock. Precum and drool slid down the shaft and Hikaru smeared some of it on his fingers. Those slick fingers trailed down between Kaoru's ass cheeks and prodded his entrance. Hikaru slid his mouth off of Kaoru's arousal and nibbled down the shaft and kissed his cheek.

"S-stop toying with me!" Kaoru moaned, jumping when Hikaru plunged his tongue inside his entrance.

Kaoru thrust against Hikaru, stroking his own cock rapidly as Hikaru pushed his middle finger inside, probing for that special spot. Kaoru gasped and started to pump his hand faster. Hikaru brushed against Kaoru's prostate again and added a second finger.

"You're going to cum too soon, carrying on like that," Hikaru whispered, using his free hand to slow Kaoru's hand.

"But I need to," Kaoru whimpered.

Hikaru removed his fingers and stroked himself, causing precum to collect at the head of his cock. He guided himself into Kaoru, who bit his lip and curled his toes. Once Hikaru was in, he took Kaoru's hand.

"I love you, Kaoru," he said as he started to move.

"Hnn…I…love you too!" Kaoru groaned.

The pace gradually sped up as the twins lost their focus. Hikaru flipped Kaoru over and pounded hard and fast into him. Kaoru gasped and sputtered as his cock rubbed against the comforter. The headboard banged against the wall, knocking a painting off of it.

"Hikaru! I'm…I'm going to…" Kaoru gasped, crying out as he came on the bed.

Hikaru came as he felt Kaoru's body tighten around him, filling his ass with hot seed.

"Oh…oh, Hikaru," Kaoru murmured. The elder twin pulled Kaoru into his arms, both of them facing the window across the room.

"It's really snowing out there…" Hikaru whispered, squeezing Kaoru's hand tighter.

"Mmm…"

"What is going on in there?!" Tamaki exclaimed with wide eyes, peeking out of his blanket. He and Kyouya were settled in bed when the noise started up.

Kyouya hugged Tamaki tightly to him.

"Don't worry about them, we'll make our own noise," Kyouya murmured…

Even Mori and Hunny were having dessert that night, while the snow continued to fall, quickly piling up to the windows.


End file.
